


Educating the Hateful

by OnyxSardonyx



Series: Educating the Universe [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Choking, Dubious Consent, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Interrogation, Power Imbalance, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSardonyx/pseuds/OnyxSardonyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of inserts focussing on Principal Marigold Diamond and her lovely assistant Aurora. Relevant to our fanfiction "Educating the Victim".</p><p>Note: hubrishound is not associated with this content</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Insert I: Business as Usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Act II, Chapter VII: Subordination in [Educating the Victim.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6945937/chapters/17409421)
> 
> Also, there are NSFW illustrations ahead! Enjoy :)
> 
> Check out our [blog](http://ronyxfic.tumblr.com/)! On tumblr, we also track the tag "Educating the Victim".

Diamond came out of her office moments after the door had closed behind Rose.

It did not take an expert to see that she was furious. She'd taken the opportunity to drink some more alcohol, and was really rather more drunk now. She wasted no time in getting close to Aurora, her hand locking around her assistant's throat again.

"Drive me home." It wasn't a request.

 

Aurora gave a choked cough in reply, feeling her ears burn. "Yes." She somehow tumbled the words out of her system. "L-Let's go."

 

Oh, how Diamond enjoyed Aurora's reactions. She was probably a little more rough than she needed to be, but she didn't care. Her entire body was aching in a way she rarely registered when she was sober, and the only person who could help was Aurora.

"Hurry." Her voice was hoarse.

 

Aurora’s hands came over Diamond's, enveloping it in struggle as she now couldn't breathe. "We can continue this at yours. Let me go. Please."

 

Diamond realised, too late, that she was hurting Aurora, and let her go. Folded her hands to resist the temptation to touch her again. "Let's go," she said. She didn't wait for Aurora to respond and stepped outside the office.

 

And there they left, in Aurora's prized car. She helped the Principal in. Making sure she was safely belted in. It was just another day in the life of a personal assistant.

 

It was not every day that Aurora drove her home, and yet it kept happening more and more often. Marigold leaned back in the car. Her hand sneaking out to rest on Aurora's thigh.

"What did Quartz really want?" she asked. Couldn't help asking.

 

 

"A status update on Pearl," Aurora replied, ignoring the rush to her groin the touch brought. She nearly rammed into the car in front. "Save it."

 

"Hmmm. But you've been driving me wild all day." Marigold squeezed Aurora's thigh. "Surely you can still focus on the road like this."

 

"I could just kick you out, you know," Aurora hissed, annoyed and anxious and extremely horny at the antics of her less than sober passenger. "This isn't amusing."

 

Marigold gave a long-suffering sigh, then withdrew her hand. "Fine," she snapped, "but you'll pay for this later." It wasn't far to her home, and that was the only solace Marigold found right now.

 

Aurora smiled, choosing to ignore the threat of punishment. Soon, the car pulled up the driveway and Aurora helped the principal out. "Are you doing okay? You're not sick, are you?"

 

"I'm fine," Marigold hissed, "I'm just angry Quartz interrupted us earlier. Let's get inside." She fumbled for her keys, hands shaking. She wasn't drunk, she told herself as she unlocked the door. "Come on," she said impatiently, holding her hand out to Aurora. And, god, she was ready to take her, take her right now.

 

Aurora allowed herself to expose an excited little titter as the door slammed behind them. Shutting off escape to the world they'd just left behind. This was Diamond's place. She had control here, and in turn, Aurora had none.

 

As soon as the door slammed shut, Marigold pulled Aurora close. Ran her fingers through Aurora's pristinely styled hair. "Touch me," she whispered.

 

Aurora shivered at being felt this near. This hungrily. She, in turn, complied to the command and felt her way past the blazer and shirt.

 

"Good girl." Oh, Marigold loved Aurora's eager little hands. In turn, she let her hands roam Aurora's body freely, although she did not slip underneath her clothes. Yet.

She then pushed Aurora away, because as desperate as she was, there were better places to do this.

"Bedroom," she breathed, kicking off her shoes. "Now."

 

Aurora nodded, removing hers, too. Knowing this routine well. She paced to the room, always absorbed by the decor. So many... triangles. Diamonds. What a weird fashion statement. She loved it. She made her way to the bed and sat down.

 

Marigold followed her, closing the bedroom door behind her. She lived alone, but she never liked even the thought of potentially being watched. Not when what they were doing was so... wrong.

Aurora was waiting for her. Marigold looked at her for a split second, then said, "Strip."

 

Aurora stood. Knowing what Marigold wanted to see. Submission. Obedience. Discipline. She nearly undid her buttons and removed her folded blouse, leaving her in a bra to accommodate her tiny, perked chest. She let her skirt drop, leaving her in underwear and stockings. "The rest, too?"

 

Marigold was impatient. So impatient. As soon as Aurora's skirt dropped, Marigold was on her, touching her, roaming her hands all over Aurora's soft skin. She barely heard Aurora's question. She was breathing fast, her face flushed.

"Help me undress," she whispered.

 

Aurora quirked a brow before pulling off that suit. Removing layers with ease, as if a maid stripping an empress of her clothes for the evening. "You look ravishing as ever."

 

Aurora was so good. So compliant. Marigold had trouble keeping her hands off Aurora's body.

"You don't say," she replied. In her mind, Aurora painted a rather wonderful picture herself. But it was too far below her to say this; instead, she let actions speak for her. After all, Aurora was the first person she'd ever allowed to touch her like this.

And god, did she want Aurora to touch her. She pushed her down into the bed and kissed her, because she'd held back all day now. "Touch me," she ordered Aurora in between kisses, moaning in response when Aurora did as she asked.

 

The kisses drowned her hums of consent. She trailed her hands down the curves of her superior, needily groping over skin. Unlatching her bra with utter ease.

 

She groaned when Aurora took off her bra, and released her lips to suck on Aurora's neck instead. Aurora was so pretty and needy and she always did what Marigold asked.

She fumbled with Aurora's bra, getting it off with a lot less ease than Aurora had hers. She blamed the alcohol. Aurora's breasts were tiny, but perfect, and Marigold squeezed them lightly. The sight of them made even more heat pool between her legs, and she abandoned Aurora's chest for a moment to take one of her hands and guide it over her own panties.

 

Aurora moaned slightly at the suggestion of further touches and let herself be led, she glanced into those drunken eyes as her fingers fumbled down. Equally starved to feel her.

 

"Touch me," Marigold whispered again, "Rori, please." She only allowed herself to call Aurora that in intimate situations. "Take off my panties. Hurry, please." She also never really said 'please' in any other setting, either. But she'd been starved all day. It was the sweet torture of her job - being able to look at Aurora, and never touch. She touched her sometimes anyway, but it was never without fear.

 

Aurora couldn't help but reveal a sly smile at the pleading. It felt like music. She slid the panties down that curve of hip, leaning down and kissing at her breasts. "I hope I can please you."

 

 

"You always can, Rori." Marigold moaned. "Don't make me wait so long." God, Aurora was so pretty. She just wished she'd get on with it and touch her already.

 

Aurora’s fingers slipped down further, finding those folds. She felt at them, finding herself pleased with the moisture. She must've been doing something right. "Is this what you want?"

 

Finally, finally Rori gave her what she needed. Marigold let out a soft whine at the sensation. "Yes, Rori, yes," she moaned. "Don't stop."

 

Her fingers went in for penetration. Touching hungrily. Slipping in, one finger, two. She had half a mind to slip down even further and flick her tongue over that clit.

 

Marigold moaned loudly, going limp as Aurora's fingers entered her. Oh, oh, her beautiful assistant was just so... good. Marigold opened her eyes for a split second to see Aurora's flushed face.

"More," she whispered, rocking down on Rori's fingers.

 

Slowly, Aurora lowered herself down, sloping over Marigold's larger form. This meant she had far more ease and leverage with her digits, pressing over those inner walls. She kissed Marigold's navel, and trailed her kisses down those ample thighs.

 

Marigold saw Aurora's intent and her breath quickened further, anticipating what was to come. She closed her eyes again, moaning her pleasure loudly, moaning Rori's name.

 

She removed her fingers briefly to open those legs. A giddy eagerness welling within her. Needy. Wanting to please. Those moans left her breathless, appreciated. She kissed down, more, until she reached that clit, rubbing a finger over it, first. And then surely enveloping her mouth to lick and suck.

 

Mari let her legs fall open willingly, inviting Aurora in. Pleasure washed through her as Aurora touched her clit, and she let out a high pitched whine which quickly turned into a stream of gasps and moans as Aurora began pleasuring her. It felt so good, she never wanted Rori to stop.

 

Aurora carried on licking, her tongue swiveling over nub as digits pursued their way inside once again, and Aurora was almost tempted to insert a third. Not that another nimble, thin finger would pose much of a challenge.

 

Marigold rocked down against Aurora's face, legs thrashing. It was so good, but not enough.

"More," she gasped, "Rori, please -"

Rori was probably only waiting for her instructions. Marigold lifted her hips up to give Rori better access and was rewarded with Rori's third finger, which she greeted with a long, high-pitched keening sound.

 

Mm. That's exactly what Aurora wanted to hear. She brought herself back to give the principal a once over before smirking a little at her handiwork. She then increased her pace, bowing to carry on with oral.

 

Mari responded to Aurora's increase of pace by giving a soft yelp and rocking her hips, feeling herself being driven closer to the edge. "Rori - Rori," she gasped, "harder, please."

 

She complied, as hard as she could, even though her hand was beginning to grow sore. She knew this pain well and welcomed it. Anything for Principal Diamond.

 

Fortunately for Aurora's hand, Marigold did not take much longer. She climaxed with a shout, not bothering to be quiet, and rode out her orgasm, Rori's name falling from her lips over and over. When she stilled, she found herself sweaty and blissed out. Aurora was still with her. Marigold could swear she never looked more beautiful than she did post coitus, when Mari looked at her through the haze of her afterglow. She reached for her, touching her face gently.

 

Aurora licked her lips softly, locking her eyes in a tender gaze with her superior as she leant into the touch. "Did you like it?" She asked, nervous.

 

"Always, Aurora." Mari sat up, stroking Aurora's cheek with her thumb. "You did so well. You're such a good girl, Aurora."

 

She reveled in the praise, allowing herself to be stroked like a prize bred kitten. "Thank you. Can I service you in any other way?"

 

"Not just now." On a whim, Mari leant in and kissed Aurora. She tasted herself on Aurora's tongue and smiled into the kiss. "You're welcome to stay longer, though." They could do it again. And again, and again, until they were both too exhausted to move. Aurora didn't usually stay that long; generally it only took until Marigold sobered up for her to want Aurora gone so she wasn't reminded of their sinful behaviour. If only it wasn't so good.

 

Aurora nodded, looking away, finally. "I'll stay for a little while longer. There's nowhere else I really need to be." She forced a smile and crawled back up to match Marigold's height.

 

She was not sober yet, so she pulled Aurora close and kissed her again. She only allowed herself to be this affectionate after the act, because otherwise, Aurora was little more than her pretty doll to play with and order around. "Good," she murmured against her lips.

 

Aurora needily took the kiss, blushing as she couldn't pull herself away. She felt like talking and opening up, but she never did. This wasn't a place for her to speak. Marigold didn't care. She never would. And that was okay.

 

She drew out the kiss, running her fingers through Aurora's hair, and pushed her tongue past Aurora's lips and teeth. Greedily, hungrily. Aurora was just far too sweet not to do this. The way she just... let Marigold in, let her take control. She'd never met anyone else this willing, this eager to please, going above and beyond for her.

Her sweet, sweet Aurora. Definitely hers; she'd be damned if she ever let anyone near her pretty plaything.

 

She let herself be taken, entangling herself deeper in Marigold's web of a hold. She let Marigold do this. She knew the reprecussions. She knew how she'd cry at night or scream in frustration. But that was for later. Marigold's attention. Her superior. That very attention was all that mattered, and right now she had all of it. If it meant signing away her dignity, her will, her freedom, so be it.

She kissed.

 

Marigold savoured every second, because she knew it wouldn't last long.

She hated herself for so many reasons; hated herself for giving in, hated herself for letting anyone get this close. Hated herself for liking Aurora this much, hated herself for taking advantage of her.

Hated herself for the way she would coldly push anyone away when sober, for the way she could never, ever be true to herself, be open about her desires.

Hated herself for what she was about to do to Aurora.

She sat up. Avoided Rori's eyes.

"Leave." The single word was forced, cold, distant.

Aurora would come back, she knew; there had been a thousand precedents. But every single time, Marigold was scared. Scared because at some point, Aurora was bound to have enough of her ridiculous antics, and leave... and not come back.

 

 

 

Aurora swallowed, and did not look Principal Diamond in the eyes before she left. With haste, as if being chased, she picked up her discarded clothes and draped them loosely back over herself. She knew she'd have to return to drive Marigold back to work. Tomorrow. Without another word, she left. It was only after she closed the bedroom door that she spoke. "See you later, Mari."

 

Marigold dared not look at Aurora as she gathered her clothes and left. Did not hear the whispered farewell.

She moved slowly, putting on her clothes. Her mind was racing, as it always was after these things. It would calm down. It always did.

The self-hate was such a core part of her being by this point that Marigold had no idea how to live without it. When sober, she constantly projected it onto everyone around her. When drunk, she turned it around, hating herself for different reasons.

Part of her wished Aurora had stayed. Had defied her, just this once.

She sighed and pushed those thoughts away. It was sinful, it was wrong, and she needed to stop letting herself get into these situations.

She knew she wasn't going to stop. Maybe she would never stop. Maybe poor, poor Aurora would have to carry her sins with her for her entire adult life. Maybe Aurora would leave. She would be so difficult to replace.

Marigold turned her thoughts away from Aurora and went to turn on the TV to watch some mindless drivel. It would distract her.

It was how she spent most of her evenings. Her only company was a bottle of wine.


	2. Insert II: Lewd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert for [this chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6945937/chapters/17897080) of Educating the Victim.
> 
> Check out our [blog](http://ronyxfic.tumblr.com/)! On tumblr, we also track the tag "Educating the Victim".

Aurora watched as she stripped. Slowly. Elegantly. Teasing. This was the only thing she had power over.

 

Marigold's eyes were fixed on her as she drank. Aurora was so beautiful. She felt herself get wet, slipped down a hand to feel between her own legs.

The bottle was empty. She would have to get more. But not now.

"Aurora," she whispered. Took Aurora's hand and guided it between her legs, letting her feel the wetness. "For you," she said.

 

Aurora gasped. She allowed her hand to be moved and complied with Marigold's wishes. "Are there any special requests?"

 

Marigold stopped for a moment. What did she want? She decided in a split second and let go of Aurora's hand.

"Lie down," she instructed her, then tugged at Aurora's pants. "I want to touch you."

 

Aurora opened her mouth. This was unusual. A rarity. She didn't argue, though. And laid down. "Do as you wish. Thank you."

 

 

She was beautiful all over, and Marigold cursed herself internally for not touching her more often. She was gorgeous, wonderful, perfect. Hers. Entirely, completely Marigold's in every way.

She slipped a finger between Aurora's folds and explored a little. She hadn't done this much, her fingers searching and inexperienced.

 

She was smaller and the size difference accounted for her tightness. But she was warm and hot and excited. She looked at Mari with needing eyes. "Please. More."

 

Aurora's wetness coated her fingers. It made Marigold feel excited. "So wet for me, Rori," she whispered. Her fingers found Rori's entrance and she slipped a single finger inside, gently probing.

 

"I am," Aurora whispered. Eyes closed and completely focused on the touch. "You'll need to stretch me. It's small and tight. Please be gentle." She didn't touch herself much at all. Everything felt so hot and arousing.

 

Marigold stopped. Actually, really listened to Aurora.

She realised she didn't want to hurt her.

"I'll... be careful," she promised softly. She curled her finger inside Aurora, touching her inner walls. Everything felt slick and hot and so, so good.

 

She groaned at this. She hadn't exaggerated. Aurora really was very tight. So moist but her walls pressed harshly against the finger. She often blamed her narrow violin dented hips for it and envied Marigold who could just... Take it in.

 

Mari heard Rori's groan, and stopped.

"Too much?" she asked.

 

"No. You've just got to be gentle. Do you have anything to lubricate it with?"

 

Marigold paused, thought, then shook her head. She carefully pulled her finger from Aurora's pussy, hesitated, then raised it to her mouth and licked.

Aurora tasted good. She'd tasted her before. After coating her finger in what she thought was probably enough saliva, she brought it back to Aurora, slipping it inside.

It went in easier this time. Mari went slowly, gently, caressing Aurora from the inside. "How's that?"

 

The spit helped it immensely and she felt herself be penetrated deeper than ever- precisely three inches. Still in need of stretching, but far more open to it. She raised her hands above her head, tilting her head to expose her neck. Submissive. "It feels so warm and wet. So good." A part of her wished for Marigold to turn almost feral. To touch and lick and grope her like a beast. She wanted it.

 

Marigold didn't turn feral.

She thought instead of what made her feel good when Aurora did it and decided she wanted another taste of that beautiful pussy, so she lowered herself down and kissed Aurora's lower regions. She spread her apart with her fingers and then let her tongue find its way there. Aurora's clit was small and hidden and Mari didn't always have much luck finding it, but she did this time, running her tongue over it.

 

Aurora jolted. Not expecting the hot breath or that tantalising tongue at all. She looked down with wide eyes. Marigold really was drunk. "Are you sure?" She shot a whisper.

 

Marigold stopped when she heard Aurora's whisper, and looked up at her. The steely glare returning for just a moment.

"Don't question me," she said darkly, then returned her attention to Aurora's clit. A single finger was still inside Rori's pussy, and Marigold moved it slowly, trying to find the best way to extract those beautiful moans from her assistant.

 

Aurora squealed as more tingles came to that sensitive spot. Accidentally thrashing against Marigold's touches. She cringed at her insubordination. "I'm sorry!"

 

A mildly annoyed look flickered over Marigold's features. She patted Aurora's thigh gently. "Shhh. It's okay." Oh, she'd loved that squeal. She flicked her tongue gently over Aurora's clit, trying to make her do it again.

 

And she did. Her knees bucked up and thighs trembled. She slid up and looked Marigold. Terrified. "I can't stop it. I'm sorry!"

 

That caused Marigold to pause. The annoyed look returned for a split second, then vanished as quickly as it'd come. She pulled her finger from Aurora's pussy and sat up. Wiped her mouth, then took Aurora's hand and pulled her into a sitting position as well.

"Rori," she said, her voice soft. "Don't be scared. I'm - I'm doing this for you. You don't... don't be sorry."

 

Aurora almost shook. "I'm not scared," she lied. She was still incredibly aroused. "I'm just here for you and I want you to do what you want to me. I- I could please you too! Do you want me to please you?"

 

Marigold hesitated.

She wanted to do this, for Aurora, so badly. But it hadn't worked. Rori was worked up and scared and she was talking too much.

Well, Mari knew one way of shutting her up.

"Yes," she said, "yes, please. Rori. I need you."

 

Aurora paused. "We could please each other. If you... turned around. But it will be very lewd."

 

Mari blushed furiously at the thought. Two entire bottles of wine... were not enough for this.

"I'll... be right back." She slipped off the bed and padded around her house, naked. Her cabinet was rather empty, but there were three more bottles of wine. They would have to do. Diamond took two of them, opened one of them and drank about a third in one go. She took both bottles with her back to the bedroom, set them down in a safe distance from the bed and turned her attention back to Aurora.

"O...okay. Let's do this."

 

Aurora looked at the bottles. Concerned. And then directed a pleasured smile. "I'll need you to climb on top of me. Facing my... facing down there and with your privates at my face."

 

She followed Aurora's instructions, vaguely wondering how Rori knew of such lewd things. A few moments later, she was lying down, facing Aurora's pussy.

"L...like this?" she asked.

 

"Straddle my chest. Yes, just back up. Good!" This angle was... Oh goodness, both ass and pussy right there. And what an ass it was. Aurora found her hands carefully reaching up to softly touch it. "I'm sorry! It just looks so good!"

 

Mari leant down to nuzzle Aurora's crotch. "It's okay," she murmured. "Please... please touch me more, Rori." She let her fingers wander as well, spreading Rori wide, then exploring with her tongue. Finding that clit again. Oh, she did enjoy the taste.

 

Aurora gave a pleasured yip at the nuzzling. Marigold's face ticked her golden ringlets of hair on her crotch. She felt so barren and exposed, raising hips to let Mari have a good long look. Her fingers squeezed that ample rump. Her face tilted to swipe her tongue over the pussy, in, and over up to her clit.

 

She moaned into Aurora's folds when Rori found her clit. Oh, oh... it just... felt so good. She nearly forgot her own task over the sensation, but quickly got back to it once she realised. She teased Rori's clit with her tongue, lapping at it like a cat and sucking lightly. She felt Rori's moans at her own pussy, and she doubled her efforts, determined to make Rori feel as good as she was making her feel.

 

Her groans turned guttural, vibrating into the wetness. She slurped as her licks joined suckling a clit. Marigold's was bigger and wetter and gorgeously almost oak in colour. Her fingers, two, plunged in more and wetly pumped. Her other hand still playing with the behind. Touching and squeezing and kneading. "I wonder if I can get you to come first," came the hot whisper.

 

Mari groaned loudly at Rori's words. She did not doubt it. She'd never managed to get Rori to come, and yet Aurora brought her to her release every single time.

And she was already close. She'd worked herself up enough over the day to lose control quickly. The movements of her tongue became erratic, and she was panting into Rori's pussy, panting and moaning as she got closer and closer.

"More," she whined, finally. Ready to give in.

 

A third. So wet. Her fingers made slick, wonderful sounds. Such music. She opened them wide inside, stretching. Licking rhythmically at the clit.

 

And it did not take much longer. Mari was gasping and moaning, neglecting Aurora critically, but she did not have the mind to care. She was tipped over the edge, seeing stars as her brain stopped functioning for several blissful seconds.

It did not last. When she came down, she was still facing Aurora's folds. She couldn't, didn't want to stop now. She needed to figure out how to get Aurora off. It had to be possible, and she needed to try at least.

She licked and sucked Aurora's clit, then wet one of her fingers with her tongue and slipped it into Aurora again. Carefully still, but slightly less so than she had been before.

 

"Oh, oh, Mari! I'm becoming undone! I- I'm going to climax! Please!! Harder! More!"

 

It was music to her ears. Mari smiled, sucked Rori's clit a little harder and pumped her finger into Rori's pussy, abandoning all carefulness. She needed to give Aurora this, it was absolutely necessary, and she couldn't stop now.

 

"Please lean back and sit on my face while touching me," Aurora finally whispered through breaths, skin warm and sticky. As if she was exercising through a triathlon.

 

Marigold obliged immediately, still working on Aurora's clit and her slick pussy. She wanted to say something, but didn't want to abandon Rori's clit for even a second, so she didn't, and instead just kept licking and sucking and pumping her finger into Rori.

 

Oh God was it hot. Aurora immediately felt her wetness pool more, her stomach fluttering in excitement. In this position she was drowned in that gorgeous wetness, unable to do anything but lick and eat her out. Her own pleasure only caused her to moan and loudly vocalise her sensations. Her hands grabbing at that ass and fixing it harder down, trying to prompt Mari to ride it. Ride her face.

 

 

Oh god Rori was touching her again, eating her out, and Mari gasped and moaned, her clit still sensitive from her previous orgasm. She did not let go of Aurora's pussy for one moment, instead going a little harder. She also lowered herself against Aurora's mouth, hips jerking. "Please," she moaned into Aurora.

 

Her hands slipped to the front of Marigold's thighs and beckoned them back, urging her to sit back even more. Her face completely covered. She then began to use her hands to prompt her to ride more, up and down, a rythym completely over her. She was drowning, wetness tricking over her chin and face. Messy. Delicious.

 

Marigold took Aurora's suggestion and went with it, riding Aurora's face with abandon while still doing her best to try and bring Aurora off. It was difficult because Mari herself was now being pushed towards another orgasm, and she was slowly losing her grasp on reality. She still persevered. For Aurora.

 

Oh God the riding was so hot. The wetness made lewd noises now over her mouth and face, it was so filthy and kinky Aurora began to pant. She felt a little degraded by the act, powerless to do anything but accept that cunt riding her face. Restricting precious air.

 

Marigold moaned Rori's name into her pussy, over and over again as she rode her face and crooked her finger inside Rori. It was so lewd, all of it, and she slowly but surely couldn't take it anymore. She sucked Rori's clit into her mouth, sucked it possibly a little too hard as Rori pushed her over the edge, letting out a high pitched whine as she reached her climax for the second time.

 

Aurora's tender pussy reached it's limit and she peaked. Loudly panting and having to tilt her head up for air. Once the pussy no longer covered her face, she slaked all restraint and nearly screamed her orgasm.

 

It was the most beautiful thing to climax together, to hear Rori come with her, to know that she had done well, better than before, that she'd made Rori feel good.

She turned around when she came down, facing Aurora. Crawled up to her and took her face in her hands, kissed her sweetly. Their tastes mingled together and Marigold thought she'd never felt anything better in her entire life.

 

Aurora cupped her face in this kiss and met it. All inhibitions lost in her afterglow. Oh god she could taste herself and that sweet, sweet cunt. "Thank you," she finally breathed before giggling. "That was amazing."

 

Marigold thought her heart would burst when she saw Aurora laughing, so happy, without her inhibitions. She was so beautiful.

"I should really do this more often," she muttered against Aurora's lips.

She only allowed herself to kiss her for a few moments longer. As soon as the afterglow was starting to fade, she sat up abruptly. Avoided Aurora's eyes as she grabbed the open bottle nearly and drank, drank as if she was going to die of thirst if she didn't finish this bottle, right now.


	3. Insert III: First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This insert is kind of removed from the story of EtV as it happens several years before the events in EtV. We published it after [Act 3, Chapter 9](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6945937/chapters/18732665).
> 
> This is also special in the sense that it was written as a oneshot rather than adapted from RP logs. Can you tell the difference? :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also, check out our [blog](http://ronyxfic.tumblr.com/)! On tumblr, we also track the tag "Educating the Victim".

It was the staff Christmas party, just before they all departed for the holidays. Principal Diamond had been convinced to come along by her new secretary, Aurora.

Aurora was a sweet girl. She only worked for Diamond part-time, but did her work efficiently. Diamond liked her. Had liked her when she’d still just been a student. Perfect attendance, perfect grades, and she’d been friends with the old secretary.

And she gave Diamond so much attention. Diamond revelled in it. Even now, among all of the staff, Aurora was mostly hovering by her side, not mixing in with the others.

Which was okay. Diamond had little interest in most of her staff. She just wanted everyone to do their jobs right and not do anything inappropriate.

“Champagne?” Aurora said, coming over with two glasses.

Diamond hesitated. She’d planned on avoiding alcohol once again. Two years clean coming up in February, and she didn’t want to break her streak.

Not really.

Except Aurora was standing right in front of her with those large eyes fixed on her. Aurora was pretty, her blonde hair framing her face just right, and she was devoted to Diamond. Maybe too devoted. Diamond found that Aurora, her sweet little secretary only a few months out of high school, awoke secret, forbidden cravings in her that she hadn’t felt in years.

She took the champagne, cast her assistant a charming smile. “Thank you, Aurora.”

The champagne was bubbly and tasted sweet, with just the right kind of mild harshness against her throat. She instantly wanted more.

She also knew she needed to stop, right now, if she wanted to keep up any pretense of being anything more than a barely-recovered alcoholic.

She looked at the now-empty glass. Looked back at Aurora, who was still smiling up at her. And decided to get more. It wasn’t much of a choice.

On her way to the table with the glasses and the drinks, she actually found herself casting a smile at several of her staff members. Goodness, it had only been a glass of champagne, but Marigold already remembered so, so well why it had been so hard to give up alcohol. Aurora trailed after her. Marigold had another glass.

She found herself slightly dizzy, but another, more prominent sensation crawled out of the pit Marigold had kicked it into the moment she’d given up alcohol nearly two years ago.

She was horny.

She smiled at Aurora. “Excuse me a minute.”

As the Principal, Diamond had her own bathroom close to her office. The only other person permitted to use it was Aurora. It was there that she retreated to in order to touch herself for the first time in years.

It was still routine, even now. She easily inserted two fingers into her wet, greedy opening. Her thumb found her clit. She leaned back against the wall, moaning.

It was so sinful. Shameful. Disgusting. It felt so good. So good.

But it felt empty. She was stuck for a moment, not sure what – or who – to fantasise about. She couldn’t do it without. And she vaguely remembered the reason why she’d decided to quit alcohol, to quit masturbation, two years ago.

She’d tried fantasising about men, way back when. Tried and tried and tried and it never provided her with that spark she needed to finish herself off. Young men or old men or handsome men or hot men, sporty and muscly men, cute and boyish men, black men, white men. None of them were enough. Nobody was enough.

Until, one day, Marigold had found her thoughts drifting off to a hot young actress she’d seen on TV. The spark was there instantly as she thought about a woman. A woman’s skin on hers. A woman touching her, kissing her.

A woman.

Two years ago, two glasses of champagne wouldn’t have been enough for Marigold to give in to her deepest, most forbidden desires. But now, she found herself loose, unrestricted, and her thoughts drifted.

They found their mark with Marigold’s assistant. Sweet little Aurora, always so diligent and thorough. Marigold moaned as she imagined Aurora touching her. There it was – that spark. She wondered what Aurora would sound like if Marigold touched her. Wondered if Aurora would moan her name. Wondered if Aurora would be just as thorough at this as she was with her work.

She pumped her fingers into herself harder, gasping and moaning while still trying to keep quiet. Everyone was several corridors away, but she still couldn’t let anyone hear her.

It wasn’t quite enough to bring her to orgasm. She was out of practice, her fingers and her thoughts not used to this anymore. She eventually just stopped, thoughts of Aurora still swimming through her head.

Her wrist hurt, her fingers were a mess. Marigold cursed under her breath as she went to clean herself up. She needed more alcohol, so she returned to the party and had two more glasses of champagne. It made the world spin comfortably. She smiled at Aurora, suddenly having an idea.

“Aurora,” she said, “I’m afraid I won’t be able to drive home tonight. You’ve not had anything to drink, right?”

Sweet little Aurora was instantly ready to drive her home. They left earlier than most people, and Marigold was sure the fact that they were leaving together didn’t go unnoticed, but it was only a slightly drunk Principal being driven home by her most faithful assistant. There was nothing dodgy about it.

They didn’t talk on the way back except for Diamond hazily giving directions. She kept having her thoughts drift off. She wondered what Aurora would look like naked. She wondered if Aurora could be convinced to service her.

She made Aurora stop a few streets away from her home by an off-license she knew very well. The owner still knew her, too, and he chatted with her in a friendly manner as Marigold bought several bottles of wine. She didn’t care in this state what Aurora would think.

When they finally stopped in Diamond’s driveway, she gathered all her courage.

“Would you like to come in for a bit? For a coffee?”

Aurora seemed a little taken aback, but in her eyes Diamond could see loyalty.

“Of course, Principal Diamond.”

She wondered if she could get Aurora to call her Marigold. She got out of the car, grateful that she was not yet drunk enough to be swaying when she walked. She got out her keys and unlocked the door to her house.

“Come on in, Aurora. Kitchen’s to the left. Please do take off your shoes.” Aurora nodded, stepped past her and did what she asked. Diamond closed the door behind her, stepped out of her high heels and walked into the kitchen. The tiles were cold under her feet. She made a mental note to switch on the underfloor heating system before she went to bed. She made another mental note to do that maybe now, because later on she would be too drunk to remember.

Oh, Diamond knew how to work when she was drunk. She knew how to pass as sober when the entire world was spinning around her. She walked over to the boiler and fiddled with the controls. It would only be a few minutes.

“Coffee? I’ve got tea as well, if you like.”

“Um. Tea, please. Chamomile, if you have any,” Aurora said.

Diamond smiled at Aurora. It was a mistake. Her assistant looked absolutely delicious. Marigold could barely stop herself; she walked towards Aurora, then past her, brushing her arm with her hand lightly. She took out one of the wine bottles she’d gotten just now and opened it with ease.

Chamomile. Of course. She rummaged in the cupboard; she was sure she had some somewhere. “There we go.” She also got out a glass for herself and poured some of the wine. It wasn’t very good wine, but she liked the colour. Creamy golden, glistening in the cold light of her kitchen lamps. “Do you want some as well?” she asked Aurora, gesturing towards the wine.

Aurora blushed. “No, thanks, Principal. I… don’t really drink. I have to drive home as well.”

Part of Marigold was immediately tempted to invite Aurora to stay over.

She put on the kettle and took a sip of the wine. It was fairly nasty, cheap stuff, the kind she only really drank when she was desperate. Her tastes were usually a lot more refined. She would have to look for better wine tomorrow.

“Aurora,” she said.

Her assistant immediately turned to her. “Yes, Principal?”

 _Marigold._ She didn’t dare say it yet, but took another sip of the wine.

“Thank you for driving me home. It means a lot.”

Aurora blushed again. “Of course, Principal. Anytime. After all, I am your assistant. I’m here for your every need.”

Diamond paused. Her eyes widened.

“My every need,” she mused. Maybe… she had a chance.

“Anything you ask of me, Principal Diamond.”

Diamond was just about to step closer when the kettle boiled, distracting her momentarily. She took out a mug for Aurora and made her tea. “Sugar?”

“No, thank you.”

Diamond handed her the tea. Their fingers touched. Aurora’s hands were cold. Diamond let her touch linger, as if to warm her up. She was standing quite close to Aurora now.

“Since you’re here to… cater to every need of mine,” she said, her voice soft, “would you mind staying a little longer?”

Aurora looked up. She was blushing rather hard now. It was so, so attractive. Diamond wanted to kiss her.

“Of course, Miss Diamond.”

“Good,” Diamond said. “I have a few needs that need attending to.” She took up her wine glass, downed it, and poured herself another. If they were… really going to do this, Diamond would need to be a fair bit drunker than she was just now.

“And what would those needs be?” Aurora’s voice sounded timid, yet intrigued.

Diamond let the question hang for a moment.

“Tell me, Aurora,” she then said. “Do you think I’m attractive?”

Aurora somehow managed to hold her steely gaze. She blushed more. “Very, Miss Diamond.”

“Call me Marigold.” There it was. She stepped closer to Aurora.

“Okay… Marigold.” Aurora hesitated, stepped back a tiny bit. “You’re drunk. Marigold.”

“Just a little. Nothing I can’t handle.” She was more drunk than she had been in two years. She was relapsing, relapsing badly. She was entirely out of control. And she liked it. “You think I’m attractive, then.”

Aurora nodded, staring up at her.

“You never said anything.”

Aurora fidgeted. “You’re my boss,” she said. “And everyone knows how you feel about… things.”

“Things,” Diamond echoed. “Care to elaborate?”

Aurora blushed. “Same-sex attraction, Miss Di… Marigold.”

“Hmm.” It was true. “I’ve changed my mind. And since you’re here now, and your job is to attend to my every need…” She let the question hang. The wine sat on the counter, forgotten. Aurora put down her tea as well.

“Marigold,” she whispered.

Marigold leaned in and kissed her.

She had kissed women before. She had always been drunk. It had always been amazing.

This time was no exception. Aurora’s lips were soft under hers. Marigold raised a hand to cup Aurora’s face, to run her hands through Aurora’s hair. Everything about her was delicate and soft, and Marigold never wanted to stop kissing her.

Except to get Aurora to do… other things.

She broke the kiss. She was still touching Aurora’s face, her neck.

“I require your services, Aurora,” she whispered. “Come to the bedroom with me.”

Aurora’s eyes widened.

“The – the bedroom?” she asked. Diamond could feel her pulse quickening. “Are – are you sure? I’m... afraid I’m really rather… inexperienced. Marigold.”

Marigold almost laughed. Inexperienced? Marigold was fifty years old and had never had sex with a woman before. Mostly because a great deal of her sober mental capacity went to suppressing those forbidden urges.

“We’ll figure it out together.” Her own heart was racing now too, excited. She kissed Aurora again. Aurora melted into the kiss, wrapped her arms around Marigold. It was a good sign.

It wasn’t far to the bedroom. Marigold nearly dragged Aurora there. She closed the door behind them and let go of Aurora.

“I want to see you. Take off your clothes,” she commanded.

Aurora complied. She locked eyes with Marigold and slowly took off her blazer, then her blouse, spending an agonisingly long time on every single button like she was unwrapping herself and putting herself on display just for Marigold. Marigold found herself getting wet at the sight, and when Aurora’s blouse fell and she was finally in nothing but her bra, Marigold took several steps forward to run her hands over Aurora’s naked skin.

She kissed her again while her hands explored Aurora’s body. She could feel Aurora’s ribs, her shoulder blades. She traced Aurora’s spine with her fingers and felt Aurora shudder at the touch. Her fingers found the clasp of Aurora’s bra and fiddled with it, taking far too long to open it. She then stepped away and helped Aurora out of her bra.

She was beautiful. Her tits were tiny but perfectly rounded. Marigold did not ask permission before touching them, running a thumb over a hardening nipple. Aurora moaned softly.

She was wearing trousers, so Marigold went to work unbuttoning them and sliding them down. Soon, Aurora was in nothing but her knickers, easily the most beautiful sight Marigold had ever laid her eyes on.

She kissed Aurora, found Aurora’s butt with her hands and squeezed lightly. Aurora yelped softly but pressed closer to her, opening up into the kiss. Marigold’s tongue pushed past Aurora’s lips, found Aurora’s tongue. She tasted delicious, too.

For a long moment, she was content just kissing Aurora, but when Aurora found the courage to suck her lower lip into her mouth, Marigold moaned loudly and remembered the hot wetness between her thighs. She let go of Aurora.

“Help me strip,” she commanded. Aurora was on her in a moment, efficient little hands unbuttoning her, taking off her clothes like she was made for this. Marigold smiled, content. It did not take long for her to stand before Aurora in nothing but her pants. She put her hands on Aurora’s shoulders and pushed her at arm’s length, holding her gaze.

“Do you like what you see?” she asked Aurora.

Aurora nodded feverishly. “You’re… you’re so beautiful, Marigold.”

“Touch me,” Marigold whispered.

Aurora complied. Her hands were still a little cold, and Marigold winced when Aurora touched her. Aurora immediately withdrew.

“S-so sorry, Miss Di… Marigold,” she stammered.

“Hush,” Marigold said. She kissed Aurora. “It’s okay.” She took Aurora’s hands and placed them on her body again, holding them there for a moment. “Touch me.”

It wasn’t unpleasant despite her fingers still being cold. Marigold found that she actually rather liked it. She closed her eyes and felt Aurora explore her body, then grew impatient, took one of Aurora’s hands again and guided it over one of her tits.

“Here,” she whispered. Aurora got to work, kneading her full breast and flicking her thumb over the nipple. Marigold moaned loudly when Aurora grew bolder, pinching her nipple, and felt her knees grow weak.

“Let’s lie down.” She didn’t wait for Aurora to comply, but simply took her and laid her down on the bed before lying down next to her. “Touch my breasts more,” she instructed Aurora. Aurora pinched her nipple again, rolling it between her fingers, and Marigold threw her head back and groaned.

“Suck it,” she ordered. Aurora gave her a surprised look, but got to it immediately. Her tongue felt amazing on Marigold’s nipples and she moaned Aurora’s name.

It wasn’t enough. She sat up and took Aurora’s hand again, guiding it over her panties. Aurora gasped softly.

“You’re… Marigold, you’re so wet,” she whispered, in awe.

Marigold gave a deep chuckle. “Yeah. Touch me there, please.”

Aurora hesitated, then slipped down Mari’s panties to expose her fully. Her private area was covered in thick black curls. Aurora played with them for a few seconds before going further down and carefully, curiously spreading Mari’s folds apart.

“Aurora, please,” Mari whined. “Touch me.”

Aurora complied. Her slim, nimble fingers touched her and explored, spreading her wetness around. It felt wonderful.

And then, Aurora found Marigold’s clit.

Marigold jerked, gave a high yelp. “There. Aurora, yes. Touch me there.”

Aurora nodded mutely and touched Marigold’s clit some more. Ran her fingers over it and around it, pinching it very gently. She was rewarded with moans and cries and Marigold’s legs jerking like she was being electrocuted. She couldn’t control it even if she tried, and she wasn’t trying very hard.

“Aurora,” she gasped. “Aurora. Please. I want…” She was cut off by the deep sensations from her clit, moaning.

“What do you want, Marigold?” Aurora whispered.

Marigold opened her eyes to look at her assistant.

“I want… your fingers,” she said, “in me.”

Aurora nodded once again and probed Marigold’s folds until she found her slick, wet opening. She carefully inserted one finger.

“More,” Marigold whined immediately. Aurora slipped in a second finger easily and began to move them carefully, exploring Marigold’s body. Marigold gasped and moaned loudly. “Harder.”

Aurora went a little harder, but still not hard enough. Marigold whined and reached down to grab a fistful of Aurora’s hair. She was careful to be gentle, not to hurt Aurora, as she guided Aurora’s face towards her folds. “Please.”

Aurora caught her drift and lowered her face down to kiss Mari’s lower lips and lick her way to Mari’s clit again. At the same time, she continued to fuck Mari with her fingers. Mari groaned and whined and felt the deepest pleasure she’d ever felt, because touching herself was nothing at all compared to the sweetness of Aurora’s tongue and Aurora’s fingers.

And because she was quite drunk, and because it was her first time being touched by another woman, and because it had been years since her last orgasm, it did not take long at all for her to get to the edge. She panted and gasped Aurora’s name, loving that dutiful tongue, and warned her with a small shout just before Aurora’s ministrations drove her to her climax and she yelled her pleasure out loud, riding it out on Aurora’s fingers.

When she came down from the best orgasm she’d ever had in her life – Aurora was still there.

“Aurora,” Marigold mumbled.

“Yes, Miss Di- Marigold?”

“Come here.”

Aurora scrambled up to join her. Marigold pulled her close and kissed her, tasting her own pussy on Aurora’s tongue. She smiled into the kiss.

“You’ve been so good to me,” she murmured against Aurora’s lips.

Aurora blushed again. She was so sweet.

“Anything for you, Marigold.”

She kissed her again.

“Will you stay a little while?” she asked Aurora.

Aurora nodded and lay down with her. Marigold wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close, still kissing her.

The afterglow was fading quickly, though, and Marigold found herself more and more disgusted by what she’d just… what they’d just done. What they were currently still doing.

She broke the kiss. Aurora was looking at her with her big eyes. Marigold sat up, head in her hands.

“I –“ She didn’t know how to verbalise what she was feeling. All of a sudden, her mind was in turmoil. A hundred voices screaming at her in her head. She only knew one way to stop them.

She got up. There was no alcohol in this room, and she didn’t remember where she’d put the stuff she’d just bought.

“Marigold?” Aurora sounded concerned. “Marigold, what’s going on?”

When Marigold looked at Aurora, everything fell into place for one glorious second.

And then fell apart. Shattered, leaving a million pieces on the 

“Aurora,” she said, her voice shaking mildly. “I – I – I think you’re going to have to leave.”

Aurora looked hurt. “But… but just now you said you wanted me to stay.”

“I’ve changed my mind.” She held Aurora’s gaze. Suddenly feeling very cold. Aurora still looked like a deer caught in the headlines. “For God’s sake, Aurora, put your clothes back on.”

Slowly, Aurora complied. Marigold could see that she was shaking.

Marigold herself was perfectly under control. Her orgasm had evaporated the alcohol in her system. She’d found that was the case, back when she’d still been a proper alcoholic. It took ten minutes after her orgasm, at most, and she was back to hating herself.

“Marigold,” Aurora said. She was fully dressed now, her eyes fearful.

“Get out,” Marigold hissed.

She didn’t have to ask her twice. Aurora all but slammed the door in her wake. Marigold could hear her footsteps race away from the bedroom, then heard the front door slam shut as well.


	4. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert after [Act 5, Chapter 11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6945937/chapters/23001297).
> 
> Enjoy!

A few weeks into their routine weekly meetups, Pearl had begun to notice a few things.

One, the Principal was very good at making her talk. Perhaps it was that mysterious smirk or those eyes, that grasp of power or that powerful voice. But she talked. She'd even disclosed some very personal details of family life and friendships.

Two, the Principal drank. She noticed the ever-present smell of red wine but was too polite or perhaps terrified to say anything.

And, three. She was head over heels for all of the Principal's mannerisms.

She found herself in the area once more, Aurora at her desk. Her sister barely spoke to her anymore, not even that warning glance that had been present before.

She smiled and knocked on the door. "Principal Diamond?"

 

 

Diamond was drunk.

She'd started drinking again in anticipation of her meetups with Pearl. Now that Aurora didn't service her anymore, Marigold needed to find another source.

Which Pearl provided beautifully. She was young, innocent, diligent. Moreso than Aurora had ever been. Vulnerable. She adored Marigold.

It was perfect.

And even though she knew she shouldn't, Marigold found herself thinking of Pearl more and more. Last week, she'd snuck away to the bathroom to finger herself after their meeting. This week, she was more drunk than she'd permitted herself to be before, and she was emboldened.

"Come in, Pearl!" Her eyes betrayed hunger as her student entered the room. "Sit, sit. Are you having a good day?"

 

 

"Oh, just so-so. But I've been looking forward to catching up with you." Between Rose and Marigold, she found herself with the very best attention quota possible. And honestly? She felt healthier than she had in a while. "How are you, Principal?"

 

"Oh, I am excellent." Better than she had since things started getting weird with Aurora. Pearl was the perfect replacement. "How are your studies going?" She had to at least maintain the facade of looking after Pearl in academic terms.

 

"Just like usual. Stressful. I kept the pressure off last year by dancing off the anxiety but... with this leg, there's not much opportunity for stress relief." She sighed.

 

Diamond idly wondered how Pearl didn't notice the hunger in her eyes. She was getting wet just looking at Pearl, and her talking about stress relief didn't exactly help matters.

But even drunk and horny, Marigold wasn't forward enough to just take what was possibly not even offered. She had to be more subtle than that.

"Pearl," she said, "I'm sorry to hear that you've been stressed." She got out of her chair and sauntered over to Pearl's. She'd made a point of increasing physical contact between them during the meetings, so this would not come as a surprise. She put a hand on Pearl's shoulder, fingers only lightly brushing against her neck.

"I would hate to add to that. But I... have a rather personal request to make of you."

 

 

At this distance, the scent was overwhelming. Pearl suddenly recognised all the signs; the catlike, feral look. The pungent, bitter air. She wasn't weirded out by the touch, but... "Principal," she whispered. "You've been drinking."

 

It was the first time Pearl had brought up her habit.

"Yes," Marigold confirmed. "Does that bother you?" She leaned back against the table so she was facing Pearl. Her hand wandered from Pearl's shoulder to lightly touch her cheek.

 

Pearl blushed hard. Surely it was illegal? Or maybe Marigold had just returned from some kind of event? A loophole? The school day was nearly over anyway. "No..." She chewed her lip. "What did you want to ask of me?"

 

Marigold gave her the faintest of smiles.

"You like me, don't you? It's quite obvious," she said, and without giving Pearl the chance to answer, continued, "So I suppose you won't mind me doing this."

She leaned in to press her lips against Pearl's.

  

 

Pearl nearly leapt back in her seat. She should have slapped Marigold and ran away. But she didn't. Instead, she let Marigold kiss her. A soft warmth burying itself in her.

 

Pearl didn't move away.

Encouraged by this, Marigold moved in closer and deepened the kiss, opening her lips to let her tongue sneak out. She was already breathing hard. God, it had only been a few months but such a lonely few months it had been. She needed it, desperately.

 

Oh God. Marigold was just so... so much. Pearl could feel every ounce of her own power and self control trickle as her mouth was invaded. But she liked it. She liked it a lot. She gave a little moan into the kiss, letting Marigold completely take control.

 

That tiny moan drove Marigold wild. Oh, how she wanted to tear Pearl's clothes off her right now. But no. Aurora of all people was in the next room. She couldn't know.

Marigold drew away, still breathing hard, lips glistening with saliva. God, she needed Pearl so much.

"As for... my personal request," she said softly. "Will you come home with me?"

 

Pearl's blue eyes turned wide. "M-me? Principal... I..." She swallowed. Everything just seemed so odd, everyone had told her that the Principal was a homophobe. And yet... "I don't suppose I'm busy..."

 

"Please, Pearl. I need it. I need. You." She leaned in to kiss Pearl again, hotly, needily.

 

Again, Pearl couldn't pull away. She didn't even notice her hand slowly pulling to her own crotch, needy and horny.

 

Marigold pulled back.

"We'll need to be discreet," she said. "If you leave without me... I'll pick you up outside the school. Make sure nobody sees us together. It would have... dire consequences." It was bad enough that her subtlety had pretty much gone out the window with Aurora. She was surprised to this day that nobody had noticed. But if she was caught with a student... that would end badly for her.

 

Pearl found herself nodding, compliant. "But... why...? Why me? I mean... I like you but... why on Earth would you like me back?"

 

 _You're available, you look like Aurora, and you aren't resisting._ Marigold just kissed Pearl again. "Is it really so hard to believe?" she asked.

 

"... It wouldn't be the first time." She gave an awkward titter. "Alright. I'd... Yes. At least to make sure you get home safe. I'll get out first."

 

"Good. I'll see you in a few minutes. Don't run away." Marigold's sharp eyes were watching her as she left.

 

Pearl nodded, her face still aflame. She paced out and closed the door, only to make accidental eye contact with Aurora. Her face still bright red.

 

Marigold waited impatiently, counting down seconds. One minute. Two. Three. She had to wait at least ten. Maybe five. She fidgeted.

 

Pearl strode out of the school, the Principal's office was right above reception, so it wasn't a tough walk. She made it out into the rear entrance, near the staff car park. Hopefully she'd be noticeable enough for the Principal and no one else.

 

Five minutes. Six. Seven.

Marigold's impatience won. She quickly gathered all of her things together. She didn't even look at Aurora as she hurried past.

She found Pearl near the car park. She didn't acknowledge her but made her way to the car. Started the engine and came to a stop right next to Pearl.

"Get in. Quickly, now."

 

 

Pearl got in as quickly as she could. She spied the car interior and raised her brows. How much did Marigold earn? This car was nicer than her own father's. "Where do you live?"

 

"A little way out of town. Don't worry, I'm sober enough to drive." She started driving, calmer now that the promise of release was sitting right next to her. She would only have to wait a little while longer.

  

 

Pearl nodded, looking out. The streets were deserted. "I trust you, Principal."

 

 _A mistake_. Pearl's innocence was overwhelming. She'd had sex before, Diamond knew that from Aurora. But she was still so innocent. So trusting. So eager to please, to serve...

The heat between her thighs knew no bounds. Marigold found her hands shaking. She knew there was a car park coming up, so she pulled in and killed the engine.

 

Pearl swallowed as they stopped moving. She furrowed her brows in confusion. "Why are we... here?" The car park was one she knew well. Back when she had friends outside of Amethyst, she'd usually huddle here with them at two am over bottles of cheap wine and ecstasy pills.

 

"Can't make it home. I'm too impatient." She looked at Pearl longingly. "It's been ages," she said by way of explanation, then unbuckled and maneuvred herself into the back seat. "Come here," she said, holding her hands out to Pearl.

 

Pearl could empathise with that. She took Marigold’s hands and found herself in the back seat, carefully slipping out of her blazer. "Why did you drink today?" she asked, innocently.

 

 

"Because I can't do this when I'm sober." Marigold reached for Pearl and pulled her into her lap. She kissed her, sloppy and open-mouthed and breathless. She felt like a teenager. It was all sparks and desire and need.

 

Pearl found herself enjoying this position and the new, raw attention. She finally allowed herself to kiss back. Perhaps she understood Marigold more for the reason; she was like Amethyst but self aware enough to instigate her more... friendly side by herself. She pulled away and swayed her hips a little on that lap, grinding down to give Marigold a show and to stimulate her groin a little. "Would you like me to strip?"

 

"Please," Marigold breathed. Her hands were already roaming Pearl's body. Slipping underneath her shirt to meet soft skin, wandering up to find her bra. She jerked her hips up to meet Pearl's. Wanton. Lustful. "I need to see you."

 

Pearl slipped out of her shirt, and was soon only in said bra. It was pink and lacy and very much what she'd always planned for Rose if they'd been like this. She pushed and played with her own breasts for Marigold's enjoyment, in an attempt to entice her somewhat. "Oh, you can see as much as you like." She kept on grinding, hot and ready.

 

 

God, she needed to get her skin on Pearl's. She pulled back only for a moment, a long, painful moment that allowed her to shrug out of her blazer. She unbuttoned her blouse. "Strip for me," she ordered Pearl, "Completely." Her gaze flickered down to Pearl's crotch.

 

Pearl moaned just at the order. Oh, how she loved to be bossed around. "Yes, Principal!" She giggled, and softly pushed back, managing to sit her ass onto one of the backseats not occupied by Marigold. She teasingly lifted a practised leg, her good one, to give Marigold even more of a view as she slipped off her trousers and slowly, very slowly pulled down her underwear.

 

Oh, Pearl was teasing, but oh, did it feel good. As soon as Pearl was done, Marigold pulled her close again. She'd gotten rid of her blouse, but was still significantly more clothed than Pearl. "Help me undress," she commanded. Touching every inch of skin she could reach. Pearl was a dancer and it showed in her movements. Graceful and athletic. Marigold was consumed with lust.

 

"With pleasure, Principal." Pearl winked, and helped undo latches and pull off more clothes. Soon, they were as nude as one another. Pearl nearly salviated over those gorgeous dark curls at her nether region. "I'm yours. I'm here."

 

"You are permitted to touch, you know," Marigold said. "In fact, more than permitted. I expect you to." She spread her legs, showcasting to Pearl just how wet and ready she was.

 

Pearl flushed. "Oh. Um. I... must admit, I really... haven't been with many women." But she looked so wet. So pretty. She wanted to bury her face in it. Her touch remained at soft trails over Marigold's body. "I prefer women... but haven't laid with them much. And I can't remember much otherwise... I was drunk."

 

Marigold smiled.

She pulled Pearl close and kissed her. When she pulled away, she said, "I've been with a woman many times, but I was drunk every single time. It's not exactly an obstacle. I can direct you. The first step would be to touch me."

 

"Like... when I masturbate? Sorry, I think I've recieved too much information from the Internet because I've been taught everyone is different down there, so..." She softly stroked down. Tentatively flicking a small finger at the clit. "That's where I'm sensitive."

 

Marigold gasped, her head falling back. "Y-yes, yes, there," she said softly, "do that more. And... and put your fingers in me. Fuck me with your fingers."

 

Oh. Oh! Pearl's face was bright red. "Yes... I can do that." Her digits slipped down to the warm cunt, still working on the clitoris. "Oh... You're so damp... I like it."

 

"Yes. I can get very wet." She whined, impatient. "There's no need to go slow, Pearl. I need it. Fuck me."

 

She pushed two fingers in. They slid in, and Pearl struggled to find a limit, like she did when she masturbated herself. "Oh, goodness. I wish I had a cock. You feel divine."

 

Marigold gave a contented sigh when Pearl finally, finally pushed her fingers in. "Oh, trust me," she said, "I've had plenty of dick in my time and it's never felt as good as this. Fuck me. Move them. Don't hold back, you can go as hard as you like."

 

Pearl chuckled. "Oh, I've had plenty of dick too. One time," she began to scissor the fingers in, just as she enjoyed. "When we got very drunk, I begged this guy to slam his dick in me, but instead he started using his fingers. Like this. And then, got his friend to hold me up while licking my clit. Like this." She carefully bent down and slid her tongue over the nub. It wasn't quite as much flavour as she'd expected, so she happily set to work on licking it. More and more.

 

"A-ah!" Marigold's legs spread more, allowing Pearl in. It felt so good, so gorgeous, her tongue on her clit and her fingers in her cunt. "Faster," Marigold moaned, "harder, Ro..." She caught herself. This wasn't Rori. "Oh! Oh, harder, Pearl!"

 

Pearl's fingers went in deeper, she slipped in a third. Marigold's encouragement only served to make her work harder. She needed to please the Principal. She even dared to suck on the clit, and used her unoccupied hand to gently touch at that perfect breast.

 

 

"Ah!" She gave a shout when Pearl sucked on her clit. "Yes, yes, keep doing that, that's good, so good, ah -" She rocked down against Pearl's mouth and her fingers and moved one of her hands over Pearl's on her breast, guiding her to the nipple. She was getting close, she could feel it. "More," she moaned loudly.

 

Pearl was able to find the other nub, and squeeze and touch it. She just wanted to feel all of Marigold. Touch all of her. Kiss her again. So Pearl kissed her pussy. And ate more. And fucked more.

 

She'd asked for more, and she received more. It was all too much, sensations exploding around her as she gasped and moaned and writhed. "Ah, ah, yes - yes, Aurora, Rori, Rori, Rori, Rori," she didn't think anymore and saw stars as she came hard, still shouting Rori's name.

 

Pearl backed out. Eyes wide. Face covered in her Principal's juices. There was an eerie pause before she blinked slowly. "W-wha?"

 

 

Marigold came down from the aftershocks, blissful until she realised Pearl wasn't touching her anymore.

Until she realised whose name she'd just yelled through her orgasm.

She opened her eyes.

There was no way she could explain this away. Her entire body sagged. She sighed.

 

"I'm..." Pearl shifted, suddenly very body conscious. Very aware of her nudity. " _What?_ "

 

Diamond sighed again. Felt the sudden urge to cover up. "It's nothing."

This had been a mistake. Pearl wasn't Aurora. Couldn't replace Aurora. How had she thought this would be a good idea? Aurora was the one she wanted. The one she needed. Not Pearl.

 

"...You've been doing this with her, haven't you?" And suddenly, all too many things clicked into place. The foundation. Aurora's reluctance for her to talk to Marigold. Everything.

 

"No! ...yes. It doesn't matter." She avoided Pearl's eyes.

 

"It does!" Pearl shook. "I... I... can't... you're using me. She broke up, too... I think. Did she break up with you?"

 

"No!" Marigold’s voice was sharp. She fumbled for her blouse. "We were never... this is none of your business."

 

"This was a mistake. Let's... go back and never think about this again."

 

In this, at least, Marigold agreed wholeheartedly.

"Get dressed," she snapped. "Get out of my car. Don't mention this to anyone, you hear me? Anyone at all."


End file.
